


Niño

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Y el pobre Ian también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke a veces no entiende porque le pone tanta atención a Tom, porque lo cuida tanto, porque siempre está detrás de él, como es que sigue siendo su publicista. Entonces las hiddlestoners se encargaran de hacerle notar ciertas cosas para conseguir su respuesta de boca del mismo Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niño

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora practico un poco de comedia absurda con este relato, que sin embargo me gustó mucho y espero ustedes también lo disfruten.

**Niño**

 

Luke Windsor se queda hasta tarde atorado en su ordenador, trabado en los chismes y lo que se dice de su cliente favorito. A lo lejos puede escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad y el sonido de su teléfono que mira sin interés y al ver que se trata de Ian, su novio, se pone en pie y habla con él. No le interesa mucho la conversación, tiene el ceño fruncido porque ha estado leyendo unos comentarios que no le parecen, pero Ian es rápido y solo le da las buenas noches tras bromear un rato. Y, casi al instante de colgar, Luke regresa la mirada al tag en tumblr y checa.

Tom Hiddleston es un actor recurrido en los sueños húmedos de muchas mujeres, se pregunta cuantas y entonces sabe perfectamente que es mejor no saberlo. Destenciona un poco su cuerpo porque la sonrisa de su cliente y amigo le hace sonreír a él, se percata de que tan guapo es y sabe que esta de lado de esas mujeres y esos hombres, que seguro igual han de ser varios. Suspira y entonces se encuentra a si mismo en una de esas fotos, en varias de esas fotos y odia su nariz porque le hace lucir como un duende. Suspira una vez más y ahora se percata de que han taggeado su nombre, la curiosidad lo mata y no puede más.

Vaya.

Vaya.

Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya.

Traga saliva, cierra todas y cada una de las ventanas, dando un gran respingo cuando su teléfono celular vuelve a sonar. Mira y se trata de Thomas. Traga saliva una vez más y contesta, del otro lado de la linea la voz alegre le regresa los pies a la tierra y le esta invitando a cenar. Luke sabe que no debería decir si, pero ya a aceptado y Tom le dice que le está esperando en el estacionamiento de su edificio departamental. Casi como un resorte, Luke se para y corre a la ventana, asomándose y diciéndole un par de maldiciones entre risas al actor que le saluda desde su auto con una sonrisa en la parte de abajo.

Sonríe.

Con el abrigo bien puesto, cierra su casa y corre al calor que le ofrece el coche que vuele a ese hombre tan atractivo. Ese que le mira con un brillo que nunca había notado, el que mencionaban algunas fans en un post, y sabe que sus mejillas se han teñido de rojo. ¿Por qué a aceptado? Es más, ¿por qué aceptó ser publicista de este sujeto? Al principio fue un trabajo sencillo, Tom Hiddleston tiene mucho talento y lo sabía, le consiguió buenas cosas e hizo su magia, encantó a todos como lo había encantado a él con solo una sonrisa, y ahora era una estrella. Una estrella de esas que logran hacer mucho destello, pero como estas, estaba lejos. Lo tenía a un lado, pero lejos, inalcanzable.

-Quiero decirte algo.-Le anuncia después de muchos preámbulos Tom y Luke enarca las cejas, diciendo que es todo oídos.-No es fácil...  
-Vamos, ¿ha pasado algo?  
-No, no... bueno, si.  
-¿es malo?

-No, juro que no... Eso creo.  
-¿Cómo que eso crees? Ya dime mejor.

Y no le dice nada, en cambio aprovecha el alto y lo besa en los labios. Una, dos, tres veces. De esos dulces y tímidos besos pausados, no uno largo y tendido como de hecho le gustan, si no simples piquetes que lo dejaron petrificado. El semáforo sede y Hiddleston avanza en su auto, no le preocupa el silencio si no el hecho de que se arriesgó a perderle haciendo esas cosas y confesando esas cosas. Y entonces, aun temeroso, prefiere decir:

-Lo que pasa es que me he enamorado de ti... y quiero que salgas conmigo. Sé que tienes a alguien más, pero pensé que tal vez... pudieras sentir lo miso y darme una oportunidad. Tal vez no me amas, pero te prometo que haré que me ames.

Windsor lo mira sorprendido, sigue petrificado y está en shock, no sabe que decir ni por donde empezar. Le sorprende también que Tom sigue manejando como si nada y se le ha olvidado a donde le dijo que quería llevarlo. Pero entonces, al instante en cuanto se exige una respuesta para el actor, dice convencido y al natural:

-Yo también te amo.

Thomas Hiddleston lo voltea a ver enseguida, aun está manejando y no puede sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo, pero le sonríe y la verdad es que esta muy aliviado. Por su parte, Luke ya se pregunta que está pasando y de donde salió eso, se toca el pecho donde su corazón palpita a punto del infarto sentimental y sabe que lo que ha salido de su boca es verdad. Se sorprende a si mismo, se sorprende porque no pensó que así de fácil podía ser. Estaba enamorado de Tom Hiddleston.

-Oh.-Exclama el mayor.-Supongo... supongo que salió bien entonces. Hay que... que hablarlo bien, en la cena será. Y también querrás hablar con... Ian, supongo.  
-Ian.-Dice, asintiendo.-Claro, Ian...-Y ahí cae en cuenta de que sucede:-¡Wow! ¡Detén el auto!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡¡Detén el auto ahora!!

Lo hizo, los ojos azules bien abiertos sin saber que le sucedía ahora al menor. Ese que sacó el teléfono y tecleó una búsqueda. Leyó algo y ese algo le dio valor, se volteó hacia su cliente y dejó el teléfono de lado. Entonces recuerda, el porque seguía siendo publicista de un actor tan problemático, en el sentido de que era muy solicitado y le daba trabajo de más, como Tom Hiddleston. Lo voltea a ver y este le sonríe, esta preguntando si todo esta bien cuando, literalmente, el auto se mueve con el fuerte movimiento de Luke que se le ha lanzado a Tom encima y lo besa apasionadamente, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo sin aliento. El actor tiene los ojos bien abiertos, pero poco a poco se relaja y corresponde ese necesitado beso.

-Necesito aire...  
-¿Qué?

Abre la puerta y sale, Tom enarca las cejas y se aproxima a él lo más que puede.-¿Qué haces, Luke?  
-Necesito aire.-Vuelve a repetir y cierra la puerta, volteando al frente y pegándose al auto cuando un camión pasa a gran velocidad casi rozándole.  
-¡Luke, por amor a Dios!-Hiddleston sale del auto después del susto, azota la puerta y no sabe si está aliviado de que no le haya pasado nada o si quiere golpearlo por el susto.-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, maldita sea?  
-¡Solo necesitaba aire!

Y camina hacia él, sube la banqueta y se sostiene de sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Tom lo piensa antes de regañarle, le menciona que esta siendo un niño y no esperaba esta clase de reacción, lo hace de una manera tan amable que a Luke le parece imposible sentirse ofendido, principalmente porque sabe que es verdad. No quiere ser un niño, se incorpora rápidamente y le sonríe a su cliente antes de arrugar el entrecejo.

-Oh...-Exclama y Tom ladea la cabeza cruzado de brazos.-Así que eres gay.  
-Ah.-No sabe como contestar eso, se rasca la nuca y entonces lo mira:-Supongo que soy bisexual.  
-¿No habías pensado en eso, Mr. H?  
-No...-Parpadea.-Hace mucho tiempo que no me dices Mr. H.  
-Es verdad.-Dice y entonces se mueve inquieto en su lugar, las manos en su espalda y le sonríe.-Entonces...  
-Entonces...  
-Bueno, ¿me amas?

Tom Hiddleston le sonríe, le ha estado sonriendo desde que guardaron silencio y Luke traga saliva, la sonrisa de Tom es para él y nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.-Te amo.

Y volviendo al auto, cambian de dirección para seguir su camino. Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez más, a Zelda.
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
